The Garage Band Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Garage Bands community portal. Here you can discuss current topics and ideas about the wiki. Just click on the discussion tab above this page. This page also lists the many things to do here on Garage Bands. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Things to check out The Lyrics Portal Want some opinions and reviews on your lyrics? Check out the Lyrics Portal and share your lyrics! The Poetry Corner Present your poems and get feedback. Under construction. Visit the Art Gallery Post any kind of photography or art for comments at the Art Gallery. Under Construction. Cool Stuff to Do Write a Blog Share thoughts about your day, job, music, what ever on your own personal Blog. Customize Your Userspace We don't care what you do with it, because it's yours to control! Edit your profile by clicking on your user name on the top right part of the screen. To create more custom user space pages, simply create a new page following this format: User:YourNameHere/YourPageHere. Write about your band or yourself None of this WP:NOTE stuff. If your a musician, you qualify to have your own page. Feel free to write pages about your songs, albums, band mates or instruments. Because unlike Wikipedia, We DO care about your Garage Band. Meet cool people, or chat with the ones you know Invite your friends to Garage Bands! Whether you or your friends are musiscians or not, you can have loads of fun here at The Garage Band WIki! How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. How to contribute ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal *